This invention relates to the brazing of materials and, more specifically, to the wide gap brazing or repair of mechanical components.
Turbomachinery components, such as turbine casings, blades or buckets and vanes, are subjected to high temperatures and stresses during operation. Under such conditions, the components may become physically worn, resulting in the formation of cracks, voids and worn surfaces. Welding, brazing, or gap brazing may be used to restore the components to more optimal operating conditions. However, it may be difficult to braze some wide gaps.